A New Hale
by libwritergrl17
Summary: Hale's younger sister returns to Charming, how will that changes things? (Suck at making the summary, check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale.

As I pack up my apartment, I look around looking at my life for the last four and half years. I wonder what my future will hold, I just graduated from college with a Master's degree in business and accounting. I finished early, by working hard and taking extra classes. My father's plan for me was to graduate and to find a job on the east coast far away from my hometown. The only member of my family that I missed was my older brother. So since finishing early I decided to go home and visit for a while before finding a job back east. I knew my dad was going to be mad but he will get over it.

I loaded the last box of stuff in my jeep and handed over the keys to my apartment to the new tenet. I left all of my furniture for her to use. It was an early May evening when I pulled out of the drive way of my home for the last four years.

I drove over to my favorite diner, which had gotten me through a lot of late night studying, for one last meal before I left for good. After finishing dinner I start heading west.

After traveling for several days, sight-seeing along my route home, I finally crossed the California state line, only a few more hours to home. I could feel myself smiling even though I know the hell I would get from father for coming back. I stop and rent me a small room at a motel, because I really didn't know what my brother's living situation was. After checking in and unpacking my jeep I decided to head over to a local diner for lunch before seeing my brother.

Walking into the diner I bump into a tall guy, dark tan skin, bald head, and lots of tattoos. He is wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, wearing a long knife on his belt, and a black leather vest. I look up at him, "Sorry 'bout that." I say smiling.

"I wasn't watching where I was going."

He smiles down at me "It's ok sweetheart. What's your name?"

"It's Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam." I reply.

"We gotta go!" yells a Puerto Rican with tatts on his head.

"What's your name?" I ask. "It's Happy" he replies, "There is a party tonight, I'll pick you up at 8. Where you staying?"

"Over at the Rosewood, Room 13." I say smiling as he leaves.

I have lunch then do a little shopping and then head back to my motel to get ready to go to the party.

About 10 till 8 I hear a motorcycle pull up outside. I answer the door and watch as Happy look me up and down. I am wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a tight white tank top and a black lace pushup bra.

"Hey." I say grabbing a black leather jacket. We leave and I get on the back of his bike and he pulls away. He drives about 15 minutes and pulls into Teller-Marrow Auto and Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse lot. I slid off and he parks the bike. He gets off and I hand him the helmet he gave me to wear. He slides his arm around my shoulder and we walk into the clubhouse.

After hanging out and drinking for a while Happy introduces me to some of his club brothers. "This is Juice," he says pointing to the guy he was with earlier. "Hi" I respond. "This is Opie," he says pointing to a guy with a beard. "Hi, Opie." I say. "This is Jax Teller, he is the Clubs VP." Hi, Jax." I say. "Hi, Darling." He responds smiling.

Happy and I head outside in the warm night air. I sit on a picnic table and he stands between my legs with his hands on my hips, he dips his head and kisses me gently. I tilt my head and deepen the kiss. As we kiss, I slide my hand inside his kutte I feel the bottom of his shoulder holster. I smile into the kiss as I feel it.

He pushes his tongue into my mouth as we kiss and I moan as we kiss pulling him closer to me.

Several cars pull up and Happy turns around. "Fuck. Jax, Clay." Happy yells and Jax and Clay come out. Officers step out of the cars and walk toward the bikers. I look around Happy and see my brother leading the officers.

"Son-of-a-bitch." I say upon seeing him. Happy turns around giving me a questioning look.

"What do you want, Hale?" Jax ask.

"We have a noise complaint." Hale says.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Hale." Jax replies and moves over so that Hale can see past him. He looks up and is stunned.

"Sam? God Damnit." He fumes his face turning red as he walks closer to me, and grabs my upper arm hard, so hard that it will leave a bruise. Happy steps between us and pushes Hale away from me so hard that Hale falls to the ground.

"Happy, don't!" I say getting between them. I turn to face Hale.

"Hey big bro." I say getting and walking closer to him. "What's up?"

He stands and grabs my arm again gripping my arm hard, "What are you doing here?"

"Let go of me, David." I say trying to pull away from him.

"I am not letting go, I am taking you home. Dad is going be so pissed at you."

"Hale, let go. I'll see dad tomorrow." I try pulling my arm loose again, as Jax and Opie stand back watching with a smile on their face. Happy steps between me and Hale. "I believe the lady said to let her go!" he says in rough voice. Hale lets go and steps back.

"We will talk about this tomorrow!" Hale states pissed as he walks back to his truck, "Keep the noise down." He yells back and gets in and drives away.

Happy turns to look me, "Hale is your Brother!" Jax and Opie are cracking up laughing at us.

"You two jerk-offs are not helping!" I say rolling my eyes at them. "Yes Happy Hale is my brother." He searches my face then walks away with a pissed off look on his face and gets on his bike and speeds out of the lot leaving me standing there.

"Jax, can you or Opie give me a ride to the Rosewood?" I ask. "I'll take you. Give Hap some time, he'll come around." Jax says as we walk over to his bike and he hands me a helmet.

"You could have told him that you knew me! Instead of letting him find out in front of everyone and half the police force!" I say as I get on the back of his bike and he takes me to the motel.

He pulls up to the motel and lets me off. I hand him back the helmet. "Thanks for the ride. It was good to see you guys again."

"You too" he says, "I'll talk to Happy, let him know that you are cool with the club.

I nod, "You know, Jax, I would never say anything that you or any member tells me. I have proven myself to you in the past."

"You like him." He states smirking. "I'll see you later." He smiles and drives off. I go inside and shower and change into some yoga pants and a tank top. I lay down on the bed and pick up the current book I am reading. I read for a while then fall asleep. During the night I am startled awake with feeling of being watched. I reach for the pistol, which I had out in the night stand drawer when I got there, but my hand never reaches it. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews. I will try to update once a week!

Last time: I read for a while then fall asleep. During the night I am startled awake with feeling of being watched. I reach for the pistol, which I had out in the night stand drawer when I got there, but my hand never reaches it. . .

A strong, calloused hand grips my left wrist, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

"Son of a bitch," I say wincing in pain, "What the hell is with people today?" I pull hard against my aggressors grip but it doesn't budge. With my right hand I throw a punch connecting with flesh.

"Damn it!" I hear as the hand lets go of my wrist. Catching my aggressor off guard, I take my chance and grab my pistol and turning on the light. I turn to face my intruder aiming my gun.

"Happy?" I ask confused; his hand on the left cheek.

"Damn Woman."

"What are you doing here?"

"You put the club in danger and you have to pay."

I laugh, "Are you kidding me?" He gets pissed and glares at me, he isn't used to people not being intimidated by him.

I lower my gun, "Are you mad I didn't tell you my last name or who my brother was?"

"You should have mentioned something when I introduced you to Jax and Opie"

"If I had a chance I would have but as soon as you "introduced" us you grabbed us beers and shoved your tongue down my throat." I say smiling. I turn my back to him and put away my pistol.

"You need to talk to Jax."

"I came here tonight…"

"I know why you came here tonight." I say interrupting him. "I grew up in Charming remember." I walk closer to him.

"You are an enforcer, the guy they call when they need a threat taken care of, right?" making him a little uncomfortable with my knowledge of the club. He starts pacing. I watch him biting my lower lip thinking how hot he looks in those jeans.

I put my hand on his chest stopping his pacing and look up at him, "I am sorry that no one said anything, we should have."

I bite my lower lip again my hands still on his chest.

"You need to stop biting that lip!"

I smile and run a hand up his chest to the back of his head pulling his face towards mine. Our lips meet tentative at first but quickly turning passionate. After a while we break the kiss but staying close to each other breathing hard catching our breath.

"Wow" I say.

"yea" he replies wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer. I feel his hardness press against my stomach.

It starts to storm outside thundering loudly and lightning. I pull away from home and walk to the window pulling back the curtain, looking outside watching it lightning again. It starts pouring the rain, I feel you walk up behind me looking out over my shoulder.

"Damn it's really coming down out there"

"Looks like you are stuck here." I say turning to face him.

"It could be worse." He says smiling.

I roll my eyes and push him in the chest playfully. He stumbles back acting hurt and falls on the bed. I laugh closing the curtains; I turn back around and catch him watching me.

"well I need to get some sleep," I say looking at the clock, "move over."

He stands taking off his kutte and he places it over the back of the chair. I lay watching him as he un-holsters his gun and places it on the other night stand he places his knife next to it. He toes off his shoes, shrugs off his shoulder holsters; he takes off his shirt and undoes his belt.

"Getting comfortable?" I ask smirking up at him.

"Yep" he replies and slides his jeans off and crawls into bed. He crawls on top of me and starts kissing my neck.

"MMMMMM…Happy…" I moan his captures my lips interrupting me. He works his way to the other side of my neck, my hands now on his upper arms gripping them.

"Happy don't start something we can't finish."

"Oh! I plan on finishing it!" he states smirking down at me as he pushes his hardness into my aching center.

I arch up into him, "Fuck! We can't tonight. I have to meet my brother in like three hours." I say looking at the alarm clock. "I practically feel like being yelled at while I am tired and sore, and I just meet you like 12 hours ago. I am not crow eater. It will happen if you are lucky." He rolls off and lays on his back next to me, I move closer to him laying my head on his shoulder. He smiles and wraps his arm around me.

"Night."

"Night." He replies.

The next morning we wake to his burner phone ringing wrapped in each other's arms. He talks for a few minutes on the phone and hangs up.

"Morning." We say at the same time smiling at each other.

"I gotta go, business." He states getting up.

"Ok" I say watching him dress. "I'll see you this afternoon."

After he leaves I go back to sleep and sleep five more hours. I get up and shower getting dressed; I head over to the clubhouse. I am talking to Jax in the parking lot when Juice walks over.

"We got a problem," he states walking up to us, "Hap has been arrested, by Hale."

"That stupid bastard," I say shaking my head. "Take to the police station?" I ask Jax.

We get on his bike and roar out of the parking lot and make it to the police station quickly. I get off and storm inside, Hale standing in the middle of the office talking to a couple fellow officers.

"Let him go and drop the charges, NOW!" I demand loudly.

"What are talking about?" he ask stupidly.

"David, I am not playing, let Happy go, NOW!"

"He assaulted an officer. I have ten other officers that saw it." He states.

I step to my left, "Chief Unser, I would like to file domestic assault charges." I pull off my jacket showing him several bruises on my upper arms.

"And who hurt you?" He ask.

"David Hale," I say showing no emotion, "I have about 25 witnesses, including ten of you officers. Happy was defending me."

He nods back toward the holding cells. I grab the keys from him as I walk by. I walk into the holding area and slide the keys into the door, unlocking it.

"Hey" I say, Happy looks up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Springing your ass from jail!" I say smiling reaching my hand for you to take. We walk out your arm around my shoulder mine around your waist. We stop in front of Hale. "His belongings."

He hands Happy a bag of stuff minus his gun and knife.

"His gun and Knife." I say crossing my arms.

"Now Hale!" Unser tells him.

"I'll be there in a minute." I say as Happy and Jax walks towards the door. "Don't you ever, ever do that again!" I say poking him in the chest. I walk toward Happy and Jax, "Let's go."

"Damn that was hot!" Happy says leaning down kissing me when we get outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update I had a family emergency.

Last time: "I'll be there in a minute." I say as Happy and Jax walks towards the door. "Don't you ever, ever do that again!" I say poking him in the chest. I walk toward Happy and Jax, "Let's go."

"Damn that was hot!" Happy says leaning down kissing me when we get outside.

Jax gets a call on his prepay cell. "We got church." Jax says as he hangs up.

I drive Happy over to clubhouse and wait at the bar drinking a beer.

The door opens and in walks a woman, "Well, well, well looks who came crawling back to Charming."

"Gemma, you know I couldn't stay away!" I say smiling as she walks up and hugs me.

"I hear that you grew some balls while you were gone: messing with the killa like that. It was pretty dangerous. He has killed people for less."

"It wasn't intentionally; we have since worked it out." I say smiling.

"And how does David feel about that?"

"You know good and well how he feels about it. My brother arrested him this morning on a bullshit charge that would never stick. I just went and got him out and made it clear that he needed to leave Happy alone just because he is pissed that I am talking to him. Hell, me, Jax and Opie were best friends when we were growing up, did he think I wouldn't see them if I ever come back to town."

"I am supposed to have lunch with him," I say looking at my watch. "Please tell Happy that I will call him later."

"Bye baby," she tells me as I leave.

I drive over to the police station, for the second time today, to see if Hale is ready for lunch. Going inside I pass a guy in slacks and a button down shirt, he has graying hair and wearing sunglasses. I don't recognize him but don't think much of it since it has been four years since I had been here. I walk into Hale's office, taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"We are having lunch aren't we?"

"I figured after this morning you wouldn't be speaking to me."

"David you're still my brother and I love you so let's go to lunch. Yes I am pissed about what you did to Happy you had no reason to. I am not a little girl anymore."

"But you are still my baby sister and it is my job to take care you."

He turns off is computer and we head to a local diner and have lunch, the same diner where I bumped into Happy.

"David, what do have against Happy?" I ask.

"Sam, that club us bad news. Jax and them aren't like they used to be. They have all done stints in jail. They will do nothing but drag you down."

"David, don't lecture me. I am not going to get involved with anything that can get me in trouble. None of them would do that to me. We were all like family once, me, you, Jax, Opie, or have you forgotten?"

He gets pissed and gets up and leaves. When he gets back to the station he is stopped by an ATF agent.

"Hi, I am ATF Agent June Stahl."

"Let's step into my office." He says leading her into his office.

"What do you know about the Sons of Anarchy?"

"What do you want to know?" He closes his office door just as I walk in the front door.

"Who is that in my brother's office?" I ask one of the deputies passing by.

"Some federal agent." They say shrugging and continues walking. I get back into my car and rush back to the auto shop finding Jax in an auto bay working on a bike.

"Jax!" I yell. Running towards him.

He look up, "What's wrong Darling?"

"Jax, there is a federal agent talking to my brother. We went to lunch and we had a fight and he left, so I went to the station to try and talk to him. When I got there he was closing his door and I asked a cop who he was talking to." I say finally taking a breath.

"Shit, it will be ok."

"Are you sure?" I ask as Happy and Juice pull into the lot and walk up to us.

Happy pulls me to him, "What's wrong, babe?"

Jax turns to Juice, "Find out all there is know about the federal agent that is in town. Bring everything you find directly to me, show no one else!"

Happy leads me over to a picnic table, "I need to tell you something"

"What is it"

"I am going out of town for a few days, I have a job."

"What do you mean a job?"

"Less you know the better, babe."

I nod. "Be safe and come back in one piece." I lean in wrapping my arms around his waist. He leans down and kisses me roughly on the lips.

"I always do." He says kissing me again then leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews.

Last time: Happy leads me over to a picnic table, "I need to tell you something"

"What is it"

"I am going out of town for a few days, I have a job."

"What do you mean a job?"

"Less you know the better, babe."

I nod. "Be safe and come back in one piece." I lean in wrapping my arms around his waist. He leans down and kisses me roughly on the lips.

"I always do." He says kissing me again then leaving.

Two days after Happy left there is a knock on my hotel room door. I answer, on the other side stands the federal agent that was in my brother's office.

"Hi, I am Agent Stahl with the ATF, can I ask you a few questions?"

"About?"

"Can I come in?"

"When you have a warrant. What's your questions?" I say crossing my arms over my chest blocking the doorway.

"What do you know about the Sons of Anarchy?" she asks in a condescending tone.

"I don't know anything. I haven't been in town for the last 5 years."

"Yea, I know all about your time back east. The people you associated with, I would hate for someone to find out where you are at."

"You are bluffing. Like I said I don't know anything."

"Well here is my card if you think of anything." I take the card and look at it for a minute then rip it into in two.

"You have a good day Samantha Hale, any relation Deputy Hale?"

"Brother." I say watching her leave. I pick up my burner phone and call Jax. "Come to my hotel room. We have a problem." I say hanging up.

About 20 minutes later I hear the rumble of Jax's Dyna pulling in. I open the door and let him in.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yea I'm fine. I had a visitor today, an Agent Stahl. She is from the ATF."

"So did Tara, she is trying to get to the club through the girls connected to us."

"Jax, I have to tell you something, she knows some stuff about me from my time back east and she has tried to threating me into talking, even though I know nothing about the club from the last 5 years."

"What stuff? What did you get into?"

"I met a guy there and we started a relationship and he was into bad stuff drugs, guns, whores, he was the leader of a biker gang there. He was mean, I tried to get out but he would hit me and threatened me. He forced me to participate in illicit activity."

"Don't worry you are safe here in Charming if your brother won't protect you, the club will. Happy will."

"Are you packing?"

I walk over to my nightstand and pull out pistol from the drawer. "I am not an idiot."

"Call me if you get into trouble or if Agent Stahl bothers you again. And remember change the burner every couple weeks."

"Thanks Jax. I will. When is Happy coming back?"

"Tomorrow or the next day."

"Ok." I hug him and he leaves.

I wake up in the middle of the night to a knock on the door. I grab my gun and go to the door. I cock the gun and unlock the door but leave the chain on it and open it. I try slamming the door shut but the guy sticks his arm and foot in the door so that I can't shut the door.

"Marcus leave me alone! I left, take the hint!"

"Bitch no one leaves me and lives to tell about it." He throws his weight into the door making me stumble away from the door. He then kicks the door breaking the chain on the door. He attacks me. He punches me several times making me fall and once I am on the ground he kicks me several times. I feel like I am going to pass out. Marcus is pacing yelling at me I slowly reach for my phone in my pocket. Pulling it out, I dial the first number I come to before passing out.

"Hello" the person on the other end answers. Marcus hears the voice and smashes the phone.

"Whoever you called they are not going to save you" Marcus

states.

Happy dials Jax's number "Hey man sorry to wake you. I am still 30 minutes out and I just got a call from her cell there was a guy in the background she sounded like she was screaming. Can you check on her man."

"Sure man I am on my way now!" he hangs up and calls Juice, Opie, Tigg, and Chibbs tells them what happens and they all head toward the hotel.

They all pull in at the same time and get off their bikes they notice the door cracked open. Slowly approach the door guns out. Jax kicks the door in and sees a guy crouched over me, he sees a gun in his hand. "Drop it!" Jax says moving further into the room.

Marcus chuckles "You don't how big of a mistake you just made." He stands and turns around and faces the five members of the Sons.

Tigg steps forward "Happy is gonna want to deal with him."

"Yea, I know exactly how Happy is gonna deal with him." Juice laughs.

I start coughing as I start to come to. Tigg pulls Marcus aside and calls Half-Sac to come with the van to take him away. I am coughing up blood "Happy?" I whimper.

"He is on his way, Darling." Jax says to me.

Half-Sac arrives and they take away Marcus. As they drive away Jax calls the police station to get my brother. About 10 minutes later my brother's police jeep comes screeching into the parking lot and he comes running in and sees me on the floor.

"What the hell happened? Which one of you did this to her?" he yells. He radios for an ambulance.

"David," I whisper, "none of them did anything. They saved me."

Happy comes busting in he comes over to me. "There is an ambulance on the way." David tells Happy.

The ambulance arrives and they load me on the stretcher to take me to the hospital. I see Juice talking to Happy, he looks pissed. He walks up to me and leans down kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you at the hospital in a bit." He says and then leaves quickly.

"Happy" I yell after him to stop but he doesn't respond.

"Jax go with him."

"Ok, I'll bring him after its done"

I nod, "Thanks for coming." He nods and leaves to follow Happy.

I am taken to the hospital and checked out. I am diagnosed with cracked cheek bone, 2 cracked ribs, a busted lip, and a laceration near my hair line that requires 6 stitches. I am being stitched up Happy and Jax arrives.

David pulls Jax outside my room. "Ok Jax what happened? She isn't talking."

"Someone from her past found her. She is safe now."

"What's that mean?" David asks.

"You don't want to know. Just know that she is safe and if anyone asks it was a random act of violence."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews.

Last time: David pulls Jax outside my room. "Ok Jax what happened? She isn't talking."

"Someone from her past found her. She is safe now."

"What's that mean?" David asks.

"You don't want to know. Just know that she is safe and if anyone asks it was a random act of violence."

Happy leans against the wall of the exam room and watches as Tara stitches up my head and cleans up my busted lip. "She gonna be ok Doc?" he asks.

"Yea, she will be sore for a while. There is nothing that we can do for the cracked ribs or the cheek bone she just has to rest. The stitches will come out in a week or so." Tara says.

A few other club members show up to see how I am. Happy walks into the hall and tells Juice and Half-Sac to go pack my stuff and bring my stuff and my jeep to the club house. They tell him it will be taken care of and head out to do as he asks.

Tara gives Happy some pain pills for me and then gives me a shot of pain medicine. She discharges me, "I gave her some strong pain meds she should sleep for a while."

Happy takes me to the clubhouse and takes me to his room there. He puts me in bed and covers me up and tells me to sleep that I am safe. I fall asleep. I sleep for more than 14 hours. Jax comes in and wakes me up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like shit!" I mumble.

"Tara stopped by to check on you."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"7:30 in the evening, you slept awhile. I have to ask, you said Stahl threatened you with your past, do you think that she could have made good on that threat?"

"She could have. I dunno they had resources too, they could have found me the way Juice finds out info for the club. If she did it will be the last thing she ever does." I push myself so that I am sitting up in bed, "Send Tara in."

"Ok" he says patting my leg.

Tara comes into the room a few minutes later and looks me over. She helps me get dressed and helps me out to the main area of the clubhouse. The guys are busy in church.

"Tara, I am hungry. Can we go to the diner and get something to eat?"

She looks to the doors, "Yea I guess." We head over to the diner and sit down and order. She asks "So do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Not really." I respond.

We have lunch and walk out of the diner. On the street Agent Stahl walks up to us, "Well, Well, Well…what do we have here?"

she says looking me up and down.

I roll my eyes looking at Tara.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"Like you don't know bitch." I tell her, "Let's go Tara." I move to walk past her she grabs my arm stopping me.

"Are you threatening me?"

I lean in closer to her, "If I was threatening you, you would know it." I jerk my arm free and get into Tara's car and we leave heading back to the clubhouse. As we pull back into the lot Jax and Happy come out of the clubhouse. They walk up to the car after we park and Happy helps me out of the car. "Where did you guys run off too?" he asks.

"We went to the diner and got lunch I was starving."

"We ran into Agent Stahl." Tara tells them.

"What did she say to you guys?" they ask in unison.

"She tried to play dumb asking what happened to me and I called her on it. She didn't like it." I tell them as we walk inside, going back to Happy's room to lay down the trip to the diner wore me out.

\- **3 weeks later** -

Happy and I have been sleeping together ever since the first time we were together except for the week after I was attacked. I started working in the office at Teller-Marrow a week after the incident. After my shift at the shop, I meet David for dinner. While having dinner Agent Stahl comes in and asks to speak to David. They step outside, after 10 mins or so he comes back.

"What was that about?" I ask.

He looks at me for a few seconds then says, "Nothing."

"David, you never could lie to me, tell me what's going on."

"She ask me if you ever told me what happened to you. I told her you never talked to me about it. That you don't talk about your feelings you never have."

"David don't trust her, she just wants to make a name for herself no matter how many innocent people get hurt in the process. I don't want to see you get hurt, because she wouldn't think twice about hurting you if she thought that it would help her take down the Sons and you know it!"

"I am beginning to see that Sam." He sighs, staring out the window, "Well I better get you back to the clubhouse before the outlaws come looking for you," he states chuckling.

"Hap knows I am with you and that I am safe. He knows that you will protect me David. He has gotten a little better about letting me out of his sight. That first week I couldn't move without one of the Sons worrying about me."

David pays for dinner and we stand and head outside. "Gemma has put me to work in the shop. I should start looking for me a place soon, although Happy won't like it and will try and stop me."

"Yea, but you can't live at the clubhouse forever." He responds as we climb in his police jeep.

"Can I ask you something, David?

"Sure anything sis."

"Would you be mad if Happy moved in with me?"

"You are an adult, I can't stop you. It would probably be safer than you living alone."

"It would, Dad will flip his shit when he finds out I am living with and Son."

We pull into the parking lot at the clubhouse and he comes to a stop near the door, I lean over and hug him, "Thanks for dinner, bro, we will do it again soon."

"Stay outta trouble," he yells after me. I turn and wave and he drives off.

I head inside where there is a party in full swing, typical Friday night. Sons, their old ladies, crow-eaters, local guys hoping to be picked to prospect, and local guys just hoping to score with the crow-eaters that aren't chosen to be bedded. I grab a beer and start looking for Happy. I first find Juice, Jax, and Opie standing around talking. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey", they all say to me and we chat for a bit as I finish my first beer. I grab another and move around the room looking for Happy. I couldn't find so I head back to his room. The doors not shut all the way so I push it open, "Hey Hap…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews.

Last time: I head inside where there is a party in full swing, typical Friday night. Sons, their old ladies, crow-eaters, local guys hoping to be picked to prospect, and local guys just hoping to score with the crow-eaters that aren't chosen to be bedded. I grab a beer and start looking for Happy. I first find Juice, Jax, and Opie standing around talking. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey", they all say to me and we chat for a bit as I finish my first beer. I grab another and move around the room looking for Happy. I couldn't find so I head back to his room. The doors not shut all the way so I push it open, "Hey Hap…"

"Hey Hap…" I say as I push the door open. The sight before me makes me stop in my tracks. Before me Happy sits on the bed with no shirt on and his belt and jeans undone. On his lap sits one of the porn stars, Sasha, from Cara Cara, barely dressed He doesn't hear the door open. I throw the beer bottle across the room, it hitting the wall behind you and busting. I turn walking back down the hall.

"Ahh FUCK!" Jax says when he sees me walking into the bar area. He walks away from Tara and up to me. "What happened?" he asks.

Just then Happy comes storming down the hall and towards me. He grips my arm and jerks me around to face him.

"Bitch what is your problem?" Happy says.

"Oh shit" I hear Juice say in the background.

I slap him hard across the cheek. He stumbles back from surprise.

"Go back to your Whore!" I yell at him.

I pull out my cell phone and call David.

"Hale" he says when answers it.

"I need you to pick me up, I am at the clubhouse. I need you." I tell him before my cell is jerked out of my hand. I turn around.

"Happy what the fuck!" I yell at him reaching for my phone. "My brother is coming to get me."

"Why the hell did you call him?" he yells.

"He is my family!"

"You threw a fucking beer bottle at my head!" he yells.

"You were fucking cheating on me! And if I was throwing at your head I would have hit you in head." I say shoving him as my brother pulls in sirens on and lights flashing. Happy starts toward me. I look up at him challenging him to do something.

"Everything ok?" Hale asks as he gets out of his jeep.

"I am fine. Let's go." I say walking around Happy and towards the jeep. I get in the jeep shutting the door.

Hale walks over to Happy. "I don't know what you did, but for her call me upset like that, you fucked up. You need to figure out how you feel about her. If there is a chance that you love her, then fix it. If you don't love her leave her alone."

Happy looks over Hale's shoulder at me. I am staring out of the window looking away from them. "I'll figure it out." Hale turns and walks away and gets in the jeep. He drives away and to his house.

"Wanna talk about happened?" he ask. As he pulls into the drive way.

I look over at him as tears streams down my cheeks. "I caught him with another girl and threw a beer bottle at his head."

He hugs me "It will be ok sis. He will realize that he fucked up and that he can't live without and come crawling back to you, begging for you to forgive him."

"Thanks, big bro. You are the best." I say and kiss his cheek. We get out of the jeep and he leads us inside and me to his guest room.

"Make yourself at home."

"I will." I tell him. "I think I am just going to go bed. I am not feeling to well." He hugs me again and closes the door as he leaves the room I crawl in bed and my burner phone rings. I answer without thinking.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey, Sam."

"Oh hey Jax, Whats up?"

"I just wanted to call and check on you, you left pretty quickly. I kicked Sasha out and banned her from here."

"You I am fine. But Jax that's going to stop him from doing it again."

"He has been at the bar drinking heavily."

"Just keep an eye on him, please. Don't let him do anything stupid." I ask.

"I promise." He tells me.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." I tell him then hang up and turn off my phone. I turn over onto my side and start crying. I cry myself to sleep and don't sleep very well.

The next morning I wake up not feeling very well. I pass it off as just being upset about what happened the night before. I get up and make breakfast for myself and my brother. He eats and heads off to work.

Tara stops by in the afternoon and brings a pizza for lunch. When I let her in and we start talking, after eating and talking for a while. I excuse myself and go into the bathroom and I am immediately on my knees puking up the pizza I just ate. After I finish I get up and wash my face and look up, there stands Tara.

"You look pale. Come on lets go." She says grabbing her purse as she heads for the door. I slip on some flip flops as I follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha Hale

AN: Thanks everyone for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews.

Last time: Tara stops by in the afternoon and brings a pizza for lunch. When I let her in and we start talking, after eating and talking for a while. I excuse myself and go into the bathroom and I am immediately on my knees puking up the pizza I just ate. After I finish I get up and wash my face and look up, there stands Tara.

"You look pale. Come on lets go." She says grabbing her purse as she heads for the door. I slip on some flip flops as I follow her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her as she drives down the street.

"To the pharmacy." She states matter of fact.

"Why?" I ask. Not realizing why she is taking us the pharmacy.

"We are getting you s pregnancy test." She says giving me a look.

"I am not pregnant. I am just stressed about the Happy situation. I can't be pregnant. I am not ready to be pregnant."

"We'll see!" she says laughing.

I go inside and buy a test. As I am paying I run into one of Sasha's friend as I am paying for the test. I look up at her when she clears her throat. She opens her mouth to say something. "Keep your mouth shut if wanna to continue to party with the Sons." I tell her.

"You don't have that kinda power anymore." She smarts off.

I take my bag and step closer to her. "Jax Teller is my best friend, all I have to is mention it and it will happen. One word from me and your life will be ruined here in Charming and at Cara Cara, you will be nothing than a used up porn star."

"You don't have the power to do that or the balls." She tries to cover.

"But I do." Tara says from behind her. "You coming?" she asks me.

I step around her. "Yup. Let's go!"

Tara drives me home. I head inside and go take the test. I come out of the bathroom, "We have to wait five minutes."

"That's normal. So what are you going to do if you are?" Tara asks.

Five minutes later I go into the bathroom to look at the test. I come back out into the living room. I sit on the sofa next to Tara, a tear streams down my cheek. "It's positive." I whisper before I start sobbing. Tara hugs me.

"Shhh…" she pats my back. "You are not alone, no matter what happens you have me and Jax, David, and Gemma. You won't do this alone no matter what Happy says or does."

Just then David walks in from work. "Hey, Tara. What's going on?" he asks when he sees me crying. Tara doesn't say anything just looks at the coffee table. David follows her eyes and sees the positive test.

"I am going to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tara says as she gets up and leaves.

David sits down beside me. "We will get through this, whether you want to tell Happy or not. We will call and get a doctor's appointment. You go take a nap and I'll got get us some take out."

"Ok. Thanks I think I will I am kind of tired." I tell him. I hug him. "Thanks for always being there for me."

He watches me walk away and then grabs his keys and heads out. I fall asleep quickly. Meanwhile David drives over to the Teller-Marrow lot. He pulls in and parks, gets out and starts heading toward one of the open bays. Jax walks out and meets him. "What's up?" Jax ask.

"It's Sam." David says.

"Is she ok?" Jax asks concerned.

"Not really. She is going to be pissed when she finds out I told you, but she is pregnant. That bastard got her pregnant. I don't know what she is going to do, but I want to talk to him. NOW!" David tells him.

"Shit!" Jax says. "Tell her the club's will take care of her no matter what happens with Happy. David let me talk to him. She needs to tell him."

"I know but you know how stubborn she is." David replies.

"I know. Keep me informed about how she is." Jax tells him.

"I will." David says and walks away. He gets in his jeep and drives away. He picks up burgers and fries and heads home. He heads in and wakes me up. I follow him into the kitchen.

I sit down and open my to-go box. As soon as I smell the burgers I get sick and have to run to bathroom. David follows me to make sure that I am ok. After I clean myself up and go into my room and lay down. A few minutes later David brings me some saltines and sprite.

"Here. You need to eat something."

"Thanks." I say sitting up. I take a cracker and nibble on it. I drink a few sips of sprite.

"You rest. Just yell if you need me." He tells me.

"Thanks, David for always taking care of me and being there no matter what. I know that you never wanted this for me. I love you, David." I fall asleep shortly after he closes my door.

That is much the routine for the next two weeks. Being sick and sleeping. Happy tries to call but I always ignore it. It is Tuesday morning I get up and for the first time in two weeks I am not sick. I get ready and head out to my doctor's appointment. At the appointment the doc tells me that I am definitely pregnant about 6 and half weeks along. He goes over what kind of vitamins I should be taking, what I should and shouldn't be eating and stuff like that. He does an ultrasound and prints out some pictures for me to take with me. After my appointment I head over to see if Tara is working. I show her the ultrasound pics when I find her. She is excited.

"How far along did he say you are?" she asks.

"6 and half weeks." I say smiling. I see Jax and Happy walking down the hall behind her. "I got to go." I say quickly and turning leaving. I make it outside before he catches up to me.

"Wait" he says roughly.

"What" I respond.

"I have been trying to call you." he says.

"I have been busy. Last time I saw you, you were pretty busy too."

"I am sorry. It was huge mistake. It will never happen again." He tells me kind of pleading with me. I hand him an ultrasound pic and walk and get in my car and leave before he can stop me. He goes back inside with a confused look on his face.

"Did you catch up to her?" Jax ask.

Happy holds up the ultrasound picture, "She gave me this."

"I can't believe she told you so quickly. I figured she would wait a while." Tara says.

"Me either." Agrees Jax.

"She's pregnant!" Happy says and walks away. They couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was he pissed? Was he upset with himself for the way he had treated her?

"Where are going?" Jax ask Happy as he walks away.

"Do you think that he would hurt Sam?" Tara asks.

"I dunno babe." He replies.


End file.
